Ridin' the Storm Out
by figlia di Atena
Summary: Bella, Jasper, and Emmett are best friends. What happens when Edward meets Bella and wants to be more than friends. Will it help or hurt their relationship? Will Bella be able to take it to the next step? And whats Emmett doing in a pink apron?


**Disclaimer: I love Stephenie Meyer too much to steal her characters.**

**Heyy Twilighters! Welcome to my latest project (: ha ha**

**I just want to set a few things strait before we start. Every one is human. Emmett is Carlisle and Esme's only son. Jasper and Rosalie are twins. Bella is an only child and Charlie is her dad. Alice and Edward are siblings. This story still takes place in Forks. Emmett, Jasper, and Bella are best friends. Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett are all seniors in high school and Bella, Alice, and Edward are juniors. Mostly everyone is a little OOC. I guess if you have any more questions, holler!**

**Sorry if there are any mistakes, such as spelling. I looked back over it a couple times and there shouldn't be but if there is, my apologies (dog). :**

**Any who, READ ON!!**

"Emmett! What the heck?" I yelled as Emmett threw a water balloon at the back of my head. We are sitting inside Emmett's big house, watching a movie. By we I mean Jasper, Emmett, and I. The three of us have been best friends since kindergarten, when we were in the same class. Ever since then we have been inseparable. We are, or should I say were, watching Fantastic Four when Emmett decided to start throwing water balloons. Now the back of my head is drenched and I was chasing after him but Emmett started running a little too late and I easily caught up with him. I was a pretty fast runner being as I go jogging every morning. He ran out the back door and into the giant backyard. When I was just a step or two behind him, I jumped. I wasn't heavy but it was just the right amount of weight to throw him off balance. He fell, and I went down with him. He landed on his stomach and I landed on his back.

"Why did you throw that water balloon at me?" I asked in a menacing way.

"Jeez Bella, I didn't know you were so scary," he said, smiling.

"Emmett, why did you throw that water balloon at me?" I asked again.

"Maybe because, I wanted to have a water balloon fight, duh! Why else would I throw a water balloon at your head," he stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well, I just wanted to let you know that Carlisle and Esme are not going to be happy if they come home and see water all over their brand new couch that they had shipped from India," I reminded him in an innocent voice.

"Shoot! I will be right back," he said as I released him and he ran back into the house.

"That was gold Bella," said Jasper who was suddenly beside me with a video camera.

"Dude! You got that on film?" I asked laughing and pounding knuckles with him.

"Of course I did! You took him down! It was hilarious!" he exclaimed.

"Should we go help him?" I asked Jasper.

"Um, probably. We don't want Carlisle and Esme to think we were immature now do we?" he said.

"Oh yeah, we are so not immature," I sarcastically said while rolling my eyes. When we walked inside the house, what we saw had us rolling on the floor laughing. Emmett, dressed in a pink, frilly apron, dapping the couch with what looked to be a dry towel.

"Ha ha, very funny. The direction specifically said that if any of this stuff got on my clothes then it would stain."

"Riiiiight," I said.

"For real guy! Its right here!" he said, motioning to a white sheet of paper that had tiny script on it.

"Okay Emmett. Whatever you say," Jasper said. Apparently, he was video tapping the whole conversation. I took out my phone and started to take pictures.

"Oh yea, this is so going to be my background from now on," I said, snickering.

"Stop taking pictures you guys!" Emmett yelled rather loudly.

"Taking pictures of what?" a voice came from behind us, making me and Jasper jump.

"Hello Carlisle, Esme," I greeted Emmett's parents, a smile on my face. As soon as they saw Emmett they stared cracking up.

"Oh my god, someone better be taping this!" Carlisle managed to get out between fits of laughter.

"Already on it," said Jasper.

"Wait, EMMETT!" (Light bulb) "WHAT ARE YOU CLEANING UP? DID YOU ALREADY SPILL SOMETHING ON MY COUCH?" Esme yelled.

"Well, kind of. Are you mad?" he asked. At this question, Jasper and I couldn't hold our laughter in any longer.

"Dude, are you really asking that question?" Jasper asked.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?" Esme screamed, even louder this time.

"Well, I accidently threw a water balloon at Bella's head?" he said making it into a question.

"What were you doing with a water balloon Emmett?" Carlisle asked in a calm way.

"Well, I was trying to start a water balloon fight but Bella wouldn't get off the couch so I threw one at her while she was sitting on the couch and all the water got everywhere and then Bella chased me into the backyard and tackled me and then she reminded me that I got water on the couch so I ran inside to clean it up and Jasper got the whole thing on tape and then you walked in and Esme started yelling at me and then you asked how the couch got wet and then I started to tell you the story and now we are back to right now," Emmett concluded.

"Wait, you said Jasper got that on tape too?" Esme asked, suddenly not mad anymore.

"Oh yeah and let me tell you, it was the funniest thing I have ever witnessed," Jasper said.

"Well, what are you waiting for, let's watch it!" exclaimed an over excited Esme. I looked over at Emmett and saw him rolling his eyes and mouthing 'thanks'. I mouthed back 'anytime' and smiled. Soon, we were all seated comfortably on the couch.

"Emmett, one question," I said. He nodded, signaling me to ask. "Why are you still wearing the pink apron?"

"Psh, no I'm not. I think you are delusional Bella. I know this great doctor. I can give you his number if you want," he said as he took off the apron. I just laughed. At this point, Jasper had the video camera connected to the T.V.

"Shhh! It's about to start!" Jasper said. Numerous fits of laughter and twelve rewinds later, we decided to do something else. We were laid across the couch discussing what to do.

"We could go to my house," Jasper suggested.

"Okay! Hopefully your sister will be there! She is hot!" Emmett said eagerly.

"Only in my nightmares," Jasper muttered under his breath. Jasper and Rosalie are twins and have the typical brother-sister relationship. Constantly bickering and such.

"Okay! Let's take my car," I offered.

"Bella, that thing is not a car, it's a monster," Emmett told me. I rolled my eyes and led us out the door to my truck. I owned a Ford F-250 super duty **(picture on my profile)**. It was a maroon color and HUGE! I had been saving my money since I was fourteen to buy it. After many fundraisers, allowances, and donations I finally had enough money to buy it used, less than a year ago. It was my baby.

"Come on guys," I said as I unlocked the door and they got in. I smiled as the deafening diesel engine roared to life. I backed out of the driveway and made my way down the winding road to Jasper's house.

**Alrighty! There is the first chapter to my new story. I need feedback, people, to see if I should continue. I will attempt to make each chapter as long as this one or longer if I go on. (:**

**eamc06**


End file.
